


[白度]love in the cockpit

by haitianyueye



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, 灿嘟 - Freeform, 白嘟 - Freeform, 白度
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitianyueye/pseuds/haitianyueye
Summary: [白度]love in the cockpit[백도]러브 인 더 칵핏原作：stella翻译：海天月夜翻译连载地址：librata.lofter.com





	1. love in the cockpit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [love in the cockpit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/465167) by stella. 



* * *  
Love in the Cockpit 7

极力挽留要坐客车回家的暻秀的结果就是把他抓来摁在了副驾驶座上。伯贤在亲切地为其系上安全带时都不忘在暻秀的唇上吻上一记并捉弄似地关上车门，令暻秀的脸变得一片通红，即使是在驾驶的途中也不忘对着偷瞄着自己观察颜色的暻秀扑哧扑哧地笑，因此也让暻秀的脸彻底变成了红萝卜。

“干嘛要察言观色？”  
“我可没有察言观色哦？”  
“没什么不好意思的。本来便是万事开头难，做过一次就容易了。刚才不也是么。”  
“真是可以炫耀的资本呢。”

听着调侃的话语最终转过视线的暻秀支起下巴望向了窗外。虽然假装泰然，但是脑海中却像走马灯似的回放起了从最初向伯贤打招呼的那天到片刻前的瞬间。都说人变了会死，副机长莫非？唰地迅速转头看向伯贤，却在不小心撞上视线后再度转移了视线。到底是从什么时候开始喜欢上我的。在这之前，如果喜欢的话不应该要好好对我疼我吗。这些日子以来伯贤的举动如果要视作出自喜欢自己的人多少有些牵强。又是挖苦又是冷漠以待的，连变得像现在这样亲近也才不过多久。

“副机长。”  
“伯贤哥。”  
“啊？”  
“叫我伯贤哥。我现在驾驶的是汽车不是飞机吧？”

呃。你看看。怎么能一边说着喜欢我一边说出那样的话来。因为暻秀的恋爱经验很少，相对的，对于恋爱抱有的幻想也相当之惊人。要让对方产生自己被爱着的感觉。无论那是暻秀本人还是对方，总之谈恋爱就是互相喜欢的意思啊。当然，虽然他并没有想过那个对方会变成男人。如果以后自己谈恋爱了，只是想让女友一直有种我被都暻秀深爱着呢，的感觉而已。虽然目前喜欢伯贤的感情并未像雨后春笋一般迅速冒起，但无论如何既然接了吻就代表了伯贤对自己抱有好感。但是怎么能这样对我。暻秀只觉一阵丧气，不由塌下了肩膀。

“怎么了。”  
“副机长真的是喜欢我没错么？”  
“伯贤哥。”  
“啊，真是！先回答啊。”  
“如果喊我伯贤哥我就回答你。”  
啊真是！暻秀虽然想朝着窗外大喊一声，但也的确是很好奇没错，只能瞬间竖起了白棋。

“伯贤哥。”  
“….听不见。”  
“伯贤哥！”  
“嗯，暻秀啊。”  
“.........”  
“你问我是不是真的喜欢你？”  
嗯。暻秀刚一回答便亮起的红灯令车停在了市街上。嬉戏一般用手敲击着方向盘的伯贤在瞥了眼暻秀后又爆出了一阵笑声。因为都暻秀仿佛怪物史莱克里的靴子猫一般闪烁着双眼的样子太过可爱。是呢。虽然得出自己喜欢暻秀的结论是不久之前的事，但是对于暻秀的好感在慢慢变大却是事实。至今以来对暻秀冷冷淡淡也是，如果硬要比喻的话，大概是弄断喜欢的女生的橡皮筋后逃跑的那种感觉吧。想要吸引注意力？还是好奇这之后的反应？

“看来都暻秀的眼中我是那样的人呢。”  
“什么？”  
“会吻自己不喜欢的人，还会为他充当司机的家伙。”  
“呃。不，不是那样。副机长！”  
“伯贤哥。”  
副机长觉得那个就那么重要么？！轻松忽略掉暻秀的抗议声后伯贤重新踩下了油门。而与此同时旁边又传来了暻秀碎碎念的声音。

“看吧。明明问了是不是喜欢也不回答还无视。”  
“你想要听什么。”  
“那个，看电影的话不都会那样么。如果喜欢的话就会尽心照顾，可是副机长..不是，伯贤哥成天都对我冷淡不是吗？”  
不是很奇怪么。听着越发气势渐弱的声音，伯贤无法控制住不停上扬的颧骨以至于用一只手轻轻捂住了脸。看来用电影或电视剧学习恋爱的人的想法就是这样啊。自己也是直到成年都没能恋爱，唯一谈过的恋爱也是十年前的事情，因此也算是个菜鸟，可是眼前这二十代后半的成年男性令人啼笑皆非的恋爱幻想令伯贤的脸上始终挥之不去浓浓的笑意。

“都暻秀。”  
“是？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“….”  
“为什么没有回应？你不是问我喜不喜欢你么。”  
“不是，太过直白了吧..”  
“啊，想要和都暻秀谈恋爱呢。”

再次赶上信号灯亮起，软泥一样趴到方向盘上的伯贤随口说出了这么一句，而在旁边聆听着的暻秀的脸蛋红得像颗熟透的苹果也是不用多说的了。仿佛在抓着生命线一般双手紧抓住安全带不住地做些小动作并垂下头的暻秀偷偷将视线投向了一旁，却在和望着自己的眼睛正对上视线后受惊地重新低下了头。感觉很有负担感么？在轿车再次出发的同时，充满了真挚的声音也传进了耳边。是呢，如果硬要描述现在感到的这股恐慌感的话，要说是排斥，倒不如说是负担感。人们常说的最不该谈的恋爱1、2位便是大学校园恋爱与职场恋爱不是么。而且还是和男人谈的职场恋爱。暻秀本人也知道自己是那种想什么都表现在脸上的性格。而那样的自己和一直一起工作的伯贤谈恋爱的话，大概连大韩航空的会长都会知道也说不定。明明伯贤正顾着驾驶而不会看到，暻秀却仍然点了点头。

“都暻秀就是因为诚实才喜欢。”  
“……”  
“到了。是这里吧？”

伯贤的车稳当地停在了暻秀的家门口，急忙解开安全带的暻秀在伯贤尚未来得及下车之前便逃命一般从车上跳了下来。伯贤叫住了连招呼都没能打便要进入家门的背影。

“不打算带走行李箱吗？”  
“.........”  
“笨蛋都暻秀。”  
“你看！明明说喜欢我却整天这么戏弄我折磨我！”  
“那要怎么对你呢？”

嗒！地盖上后备箱的伯贤拉过行李箱放在了暻秀的面前。接过行李箱的指尖因为紧张而发白并冒出了汗。连大学入学面试、大韩航空面试的时候也好像没有这么颤抖过的。明明不是我喜欢才追的，更不是我先接吻的，是副机长先说的喜欢我，我又有什么抬不起头的？暻秀在吞了口唾沫后随即抬起头正视了伯贤的眼。

“要亲切的！”  
“什么？”  
“亲切的！让我确信我的确是被爱着的！要传递到真心！那就这样了！”  
把一脸呆愣惊吓未退的人放在身后，暻秀以行军一样的力度迈开步伐迅速进到了家中。哐！地关上大门后靠在门上吁吁地喘起了气。

“紧张死我了..”  
不幸中的大幸是在今天的飞行后有一周的时间都是休假。也就是说这一周内只要不是有什么赴约之类的约定便不会与伯贤碰面。拖着行李箱爬上别墅台阶的暻秀情不自禁地想起了闭着眼接吻时自己的样子，就那么在原地跺起了脚。连丢人都不知道竟然就那么闭上了眼！脱下鞋子甩开后随即飞扑到自己房间的床上连着数记highkick后又转过身朝向了天花板。  
“边伯贤你这疯子。”  
三天里好像发生了太多事情了。微微松开紧缚着脖子的领带后，暻秀就那么进入了睡眠。

* * *  
“都暻秀你是什么时候回来的？你就以这幅样子睡觉？去给我洗洗再睡！”  
“….再让我睡五分钟”  
“说什么五分钟，快起来！”  
一边说着再睡五分钟想要赖床的暻秀最终在被老妈实打实地拍中了屁股后打着哈欠坐了起来。现在也没脱下的制服只有领带是解开的，而用啫喱固定住的头发已经油腻到了正在产出中东水准的油，在BYC以十双一万韩元的价格买下的白袜子也正在散发着脚气。应付地回答仿佛来自地狱的索命鬼一般发着怒火的老妈后，暻秀抓起毛巾进入了浴室。昨天是九点左右回来的，看来是睡了十二小时以上了呢。久违地彻底干干净净洗了澡，一边擦着头发一边走出浴室时发现掉在床下的手机后发出了惊叫。

“为什么掉下来了！还剩下十八个月的约定期限啊！！”  
认真检查有没有哪处掉漆的暻秀隐约地想起了昨晚被持续的震动声吵得不耐烦把手机推开的自己后敲起了脑袋。

“白痴！”

打开屏幕，电池只剩下了百分之三。从仍然保持着昨日状态的行李箱里拿出充电器连接上后确认了手机，未接来电0通，短信0条。什么都没有。什么啊。果然我的手机只能充当游戏机或者钟表。被一阵空虚感侵袭得闷闷不乐的暻秀正要放下手机时，手机却突然震动起来告知着新消息的到来。

“KAKAO TALK..？”  
约有6条信息的暻秀的KAKAO TALK里有一条发自慧珍的飞行辛苦了的信息以及，  
“副机长..？”  
正直的储存为边伯贤副机长的自己的初吻对象伯贤发来的信息有五条。  
[暻秀啊累了吧？好好休息下周再见吧。^^]  
[暻秀啊，在睡吗？]  
[都暻秀，Good morning。]  
[不是，暻秀呀，Good morning。]  
[难道你屏蔽我了？]

抬头确认了时间，已是接近正午，在键盘上放上手指短暂地苦恼要回复什么后随即一字一字地写起了回复。  
“现..在..起..来..了…。不是不是，这样会不会有些那样？GOOD..MOR..NING?”  
写了又删写了又删，来来去去反复十次后最终在十分钟后回复的信息只有六个字。

[我没有屏蔽你]

一直等待不知何时会来的暻秀的回复最终在凌晨三点手握手机就那么睡着了的伯贤被突如其来的震动吓醒后打着哈欠坐了起来。大概是暻秀的回复吧，到底会写什么呢。昨天在暻秀就那么进去之后自己就以那个状态变成了冰块，直到暻秀用力关上玄关大门的声音传来后才解冻并笑到了连小巷都能听见的地步。也就是说他并没有被甩，但是回顾至今以来自己的行动，从暻秀的立场出发却并不能确定伯贤到底是真的很喜欢暻秀还是只是个玩笑。所以想要的是能够亲切对待自己的伯贤是吗。如果暻秀希望的话即便是要涉猎世上所有的爱情电视剧也能够亲切地对他。愉快地笑着正要确认暻秀发来的信息时却突然顿了下来。

“没有屏蔽..？就这样完了吗？”

怎么，我可是连表情都附上后发过去的可这就算完了？本想要粗鲁地撸过头发却感觉到自己出油的发丝后发出着呜呜地呻吟声从床上站了起来。当务之急是要洗个澡，以洁净的身心去勾引都暻秀。伯贤走进去的浴室正传出哼声。与暻秀在飞行时哼过的旋律非常相似的歌曲。

 

* * *  
如果要把两人在一周内的进展用百分比表示的话，大概是100%中的5%左右？那之前两人的关系是10%左右，因为一同前往的旅行而变成40%的话，在经历接吻后变成了60%，而上周便仅仅勉强上升了5%左右。因为休假期间没有见面的机会-虽然单方面拒绝的是暻秀-只有短暂的来回的信息便是全部，而其中暻秀单方面无视掉的信息便占了约70%。甚至昨天最后收到的信息是  
[副机长T T人要是突然改变的话会死的啊TTTT]。也就是说从暻秀的立场来讲，是突然一百八十度大转变的伯贤太让他有负担感过于崭新的意思。什么时候还不是说过让自己产生被爱着的感觉吗？[现在是在诅咒我让我出事故么— —]将此信息发送完毕的伯贤把衬衫绷紧拉好整顿了下衣着后看向了镜子。

“嗯，这程度就可以了。”

今天是两人时隔一周见面的日子。虽然惋惜的是过去一个月内几乎所有的行程都一起出行的两人难得的分开飞行，伯贤是纽约而暻秀是飞往巴黎的行程。而不幸中的万幸是还好暻秀没有被分配到独自飞往纽约的行程。如果独自去纽约的话无法预料那个黑人疯子司机会如何向暻秀送去秋波。在出示身份证通过安检线时看到对面正耷拉着肩膀的暻秀后迅速走了过去。

“都暻秀君早啊？”  
“早啊。”  
“如何？”  
“什么。”  
“能感觉到我在努力么？”

是。非常能感觉到呢。所以疲劳得想死啊。虽然没有用嘴说出口，但光是看着暻秀的表情也能猜到。把那边的椅子拉过来坐到旁边，暻秀随即为了隔出一些距离而移动了坐着的椅子。连那细微的移动也没有忽略的伯贤再次移动了屁股紧贴着坐到了暻秀的身旁。

“啊，真是！”  
“怎么了。”  
“为什么要这样啊真是。”  
“你也要为你说出的话负责吧。”  
什么话啊。听着那再次拉长的话尾，总觉得有条看不见的尾巴在来回摇动。

“我不是在按照你的希望而努力着么。”  
“……”  
“可是在我展现给你之前就这么避开的话要怎么办？如果要拒绝的话现在就拒绝吧。”

副机长-当暻秀叹气似的说出伯贤的名字时，慧珍从另一边喊着暻秀的名字走了过来。看她正扬着什么东西走来，似乎是头等舱乘客列表已经出来的样子。

“从巴黎回来后就答复你。”  
“…...”  
“好吗？回答一下吧。如果我就这样去飞行的话会因为太过在意而无法好好工作的。”  
“…知道了。”

好不容易听到答复的暻秀无力地站起来走向慧珍后，伯贤也从座位上站了起来。看来要连着两天祈祷暻秀能想出解决的对策了呢。当然伯贤希望那个解决之策并不是自己被甩。

“也就是说把头等舱全部买下了？”  
“是。不觉得真像个疯子吗？”  
慧珍一边观察着周围的情况一边以只有暻秀能听到的声音说了起来。哪个疯子会在现在这种高油价时代独自包揽开往巴黎的直行而且还是国籍机的头等舱？与其在这种地方烧钱还不如给我啊。所以说那个疯子是谁？财阀吗？政客？颇有大喝一声的气势暻秀以严肃的表情催促了起来，慧珍再次环视了下周围后重新把嘴凑近了暻秀的耳边开了口。

“是朴灿烈。”  
想着不断唠叨着今年年初去占卜新年运势时偶然听到算卦者说令郎要注意九月的老妈的样子，暻秀瘫倒般坐到了待机室的沙发上。

“我，是三灾吧。”

 

-TBC-


	2. [白度]love in the cockpit 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [白度]love in the cockpit 8
> 
> [백도]러브 인 더 칵핏
> 
> 原作：stella ）
> 
> 翻译：海天月夜（librata.lofter.com）

* * *

Love in the Cockpit 8

 

无论怎么期盼好事，他大爷却总在跟人玩躲猫猫，可为什么坏事却总是成群结队地扑过来呢。不觉得这太过分了吗，老天爷？自小学四年级时去拿复活节彩蛋后便再也没有踏入过教会门槛的暻秀在心中虔诚地祈祷着，牵动嘴唇笑了起来。霸气侧漏地包下了头等舱的晦气乘客已经伸开长腿放在支脚架上对着自己窃笑着。好想揍。好想揍！可是你却是乘客而我是乘务员。这个事实令暻秀变得沮丧。

 

“马上为您准备welcome drink。”

“我们又见面了呢？”

 

是。是那样呢。勉强笑着回应用像是三十多岁老处男对酒吧里见面的女士暗送秋波一样腻人的语调说话并展露笑颜的灿烈后，暻秀为灿烈准备起了上次搭乘飞机时常喝的饮料。这种细心也是令暻秀在入社三年后便主要负责头等舱的原因，那些把乘坐飞机当坐车一样经常利用飞机的乘客们从来不吝啬于称赞暻秀的这些方面。而现在，那个称赞接力棒似乎要由灿烈接过。

 

“这是我喜欢的呢。”

“因为上次飞行时主要喝这种饮料，所以准备了这个。”

“你记住了我的喜好？”

“是。马上就要起飞了，请把支脚架调回原位好吗？”

 

摁下按钮调好座椅靠背的灿烈哼起了歌。巴黎，多么美丽的城市。对灿烈来说，巴黎是具有非常巨大意义的城市之一。最初作为主模特站上的便是巴黎时装周，发表作为模特的引退宣言也是在巴黎时装周落幕之后，而且比起这些，灿烈深爱着巴黎的氛围。不同于纽约的喧嚣，是另一种静态之美。最初以十几岁的年龄抵达巴黎的那天，在摇晃的飞机上坐了十多个小时后抵达的那个地方对灿烈来说无比的陌生。在结束第一次试衣后，一脸茫然地看着用听不懂的法语朝自己发火的当地展主办方负责人的自己，而陪同自己前去的美国主办方负责人则中断了翻译尴尬地笑了起来。而在抵达酒店得知那句话的含义是侮辱身为东洋人的自己后，也勉强自己笑得淡然。因为身为东洋人而被无视对于在美国生活许久的灿烈来说并不是什么陌生的经验，但是在负责人入睡后偷偷溜出酒店，用少得可怜的法语拦下出租车前往塞纳河畔偷偷哭泣的少年朴灿烈，没过几年便成为了走秀的主人公。

 

曾经侮辱过自己的那个人点头哈腰地奉承着自己的那副嘴脸可真是。一想到用法语问他还记得我就是你以前无视的那个东洋人吗？时因羞耻而涨红了脸的那个人，即使是现在也仍会愉悦地绽放出微笑。在年少时刻骨铭心地体会到了成功的必要性呢。

 

“可是法语直到现在还是好难。”

comment allez-vous？独自嘟囔着法语文章的灿烈在看到站在另一边用奇怪的表情望着自己的暻秀后招了招手，结果对方却不进反退了一步。都暻秀君，要干活啊。这才勉强缓下表情的暻秀走过来低下身询问了灿烈。

 

“机餐决定好了吗？”

“今天头等舱里只有我，不能在每当用餐时过来询问后再准备吗？”

“即使这样还是事先知会的..”

“今天的乘客就我一个人，连这种程度也不能为我办到吗？”

所以说为什么要买下所有头等舱席位啊。如果钱多的没处花就不能给我吗？因为是可以接待不同人群的职业，因此也见过了各种各样的人，也看过了许多能呼风唤雨的上流阶级的人，但是有见过包机的，独自买下所有头等舱的疯子倒是头一次见。刚才从慧珍那里得知那个疯子就是灿烈后，自己几乎哀求遍了今日搭乘飞机的所有乘务员跟自己换负责区域，可是关于灿烈的传闻早已传遍了公司内部，所有人都冷酷地拒绝了自己。上哪儿能找前辈这么好的乘务员啊，加油！同僚们还不忘可爱地握起双手说出状似应援实则同情的话语。啊，所以说结论是朴灿烈这个疯子。

 

“看来非常好奇呢。”

“好奇什么？”

“好奇我为什么挥霍金钱，不是吗？”

“好奇…!才怪。我只是在提供服务而已。”

“说谎。脸上可是写着好奇到要死了哦？写着快要疯掉了哦？”

 

如果知道的话就不能在提问之前自行回答吗。注视了暻秀恳切的目光片刻后，灿烈举起手指指向了天花板。随着那个手指抬起视线的暻秀又看向了灿烈。呃？怎么了？

 

-大韩航空KE011航班即将起飞。

“已经到了要去系上安全带的时间了哦？当然也可以坐在我旁边。”

“免了。”

看着以吃屎般的表情回到原位的暻秀，灿烈的脸上始终没有离开过笑容。在较为年轻时收获成功的自己周围一直只有点头哈腰勤献殷勤的人们。围绕在并非凡人的朴灿烈，而是多金、获得成功的朴灿烈的周围，为了能分到一点甜头而不时探头的人们。已经要对即使说出错误的话也会说其正确的那些人感到厌倦了。这种程度的话脸也好看还很可爱。果然乘务员是韩国的漂亮，点着头的灿烈在感受到失重感后将身体深深埋进了靠背。

 

* * *

“差点忘了。副机长..啊，不，伯贤哥。”

刚刚进入驾驶舱送上饮料返回厨房的暻秀看着放在托盘上的可乐蹲坐了下来。明明今天的副机长不是伯贤，自己却下意识地准备了可乐。现在伯贤大概正飞翔在太平洋上空吧。脱去围裙的暻秀决定认真而仔细的思考。恋爱-与男人的-到底是什么呢。所谓的恋爱，是互相喜欢的人一起见面约会，交流短信，互相庆祝纪念日，成天互打着电话培养下去的行为。所以现在才会几乎每天都和伯贤短信来往-虽然两人的对话中的八成都是伯贤在说-如果把一起游览曼哈顿当作约会的话，那就是约会。纪念日的话因为还不知道伯贤的生日，如果知道了就能准备礼物。和女人谈恋爱也够难了，和男人的恋爱又要怎么谈。最终暻秀开始揪起了自己的头发。到底要回答什么啊。回答什么好呢。我们恋爱吧？还是说对不起，跟男人交往还是有些那个呢？而且即便是和伯贤交往，还是有可能像其他恋人一样分手。虽然无法保证自己会当客舱乘务员到何时，但是如果和分手的男恋人一起工作..一想到这里，暻秀深深吸了一口气。这时从灿烈的坐席那边传来了呼唤指示灯，暻秀拍拍屁股站了起来。

 

“请问有什么需要的吗？”

“嗯。我需要都暻秀。”

“.......”

“我好无聊。”

“本航空公司拥有最多的机上娱乐，如果看这里的话也准备有许多的电影。”

“竟然让电影演员看电影，太过分了。”

“不然也有准备娱乐节目。”

“不要那些，给我讲讲初恋故事吧。”

 

这个疯子。我可不是被新分配到现代高中3年5班的青年女教师啊。

如果能像游戏一样用名为忍耐力的能力测试级别，自己现在大概已经是满级了吧。

 

“如果总是这样的话。”

“我可是为了包下这些头等舱花了一大笔钱啊。”

“......”

“因为我总是折磨你所以很不爽吧。”

“……有一点。”

 

可真是无比诚实的乘务员呢。要不要使坏威胁要向公司告状看看？还是我也诚实地投出直球。考虑了片刻后，灿烈抓住了暻秀的胳膊。

 

“我是双性恋。”

“…..”

“我的取向是可爱的人。”

“……”

“像都暻秀这样的。”

 

看来是三灾呢。俯视着不停窃笑的灿烈，暻秀向着自己可怜的人生表示了同情。看来这些年来没谈过恋爱却要这么迟来的人气爆发呢。而且是男人。妈，那个算命先生有没有说过老妈的儿子是很受男人青睐的长相？好像以前有听过曾和模特交往过的大学同期的话。说模特界有很多双性恋和同性恋。这么一想，现在似乎听到了非常惊人的新闻头条，要不要卖给新闻社赚钱呢？正充斥着千奇百怪的无聊妄想的暻秀的表情可谓姹紫嫣红。

 

“都暻秀君喜欢的类型是什么样的？”

“我..喜欢有胸部的人。”

“什么？肌肉男？喜欢金钟国那种类型的？真意外呢。”

不是的啊你这个疯子。不是男人的胸肌是胸部啊胸部。按常理来说，一提到胸部不应该理所当然地想起女人吗？

“啊，难道是在说女人？”

 

有一瞬间，暻秀短暂地思考过自己是否患有乖离性意志传递过剩障碍。想着莫非我现在在心中所想的事会被眼前这只有身高傲人的多金双性恋朴灿烈听到吗。

 

“如果和我交往的话，可以辞去乘务员，只当我的内助。”

“.........”

“我并不喜欢双方都去挣钱。”

“.........”

“并不是会随便对任何人说这种话的疯子，所以不要摆出那种表情好不好？”

 

看来我真是乖离性意志传递过剩障碍。吓了一跳倒吸一口气的暻秀努力地放空起了内心，把内心变成一张洁白的画纸，让朴灿烈无法读到我的想法吧。只要你去上卫生间，我就会用卫星电话给Sports Seoul打电话。说你是个双性恋，知道吗？啊，如果连这个都被朴灿烈读到该怎么办。连担忧都冒出了头。

 

“要揭露给Dispatch或Sports Seoul吗？”

“..........”

“那么我就要出柜宣布我和都暻秀在交往了呢。”

还不如直接就此晕过去，暻秀想。

 

以前在节日里见到盲目听信塔罗牌和生辰八字的表姐时，她曾说过以下的话。男人被吸引过来的时候是一次性的蜂拥而来。无论是破车还是奔驰，都会像涨潮时的海水般那么一次性涌过来，反之，如果错过那个时机，又会像退潮一样全部退去的就是男人，所以如果那时没能做出最佳选择的话，还要持续单身生活直到下次的涨潮。暻秀想，现在这个瞬间是否就是‘涨潮’时。作为大韩的男人，竟然同时被两个男人追求。难道自己是受男人青睐的长相吗。虽然客人只有灿烈一人，但是对于暻秀来说，比起20人的头等舱乘客，面对一个朴灿烈要难熬上数倍。呼，正侵○犯着深深叹出一口气的暻秀的脑海的另一人，突然想起了现在大概正飞翔于美洲大陆上空，正等待着自己的选择的伯贤。选择，不选择。明明只是两个选项，对暻秀来说却比学生时期苦苦思索的多选题还要难选。

 

-本架飞机将在不久后到达巴黎戴高乐机场。

 

“请系好安全带并调整好座椅靠背。”

“我这次是受到巴黎时装周的邀请才前往的哦？”

“真了不起呢。”

“抵达机场的话应该还有记者团出动吧？”

“呜哇真羡慕。”

 

面无表情的暻秀索然无味地一一回应，扑哧笑出来的灿烈调整好了靠背。从以前起便喜欢可爱而出挑的自己的取向果然是始终如一。所以每当周游世界进行工作时收集的那些小巧纪念品便成了他的珍藏，摆满了居室的一面墙。只要一戳就会马上作出反应，还会随着受惊的心情动作的暻秀的确很符合灿烈的取向。如果是和这样的暻秀在一起的话，最近有些无聊的人生也会变得更加快乐一些吧。从暻秀的反应看来，应该不是恐同症或完全的直男，但是总有种强烈的感觉，有堵看不见的墙横亘在眼前。

 

“明天就会回去了吧？”

“一会儿不用敬语一会儿又用敬语，转换真快呢。”

“我本来就有些。”

“请走好。”

 

再见哦，都暻秀君？不知何时戴上遮住半张脸的巨大墨镜的灿烈向着自己挥了挥手，勉强笑出来的暻秀的唇扭曲得像个歪歪曲曲的心形。果然有值得捉弄的乐趣啊。大概机舱门外正云集着为了采访时隔两年再度踏上巴黎时装周的灿烈而赶来的采访群吧。如果是像今天这样的日子的话，心情愉快到了即使被问到任何刁难的提问都能笑着回答呢。

 

* * *

“还没到吗？”

抵达宿舍的暻秀最先做的事情便是确认KAKAOTALK的信息。在休假期间每天都会给自己发来信息的伯贤虽然让他颇为感激，但是有些负担感也是事实，所以从没有回过正式的答复。这样一看，伯贤真是越了解越会觉得他是和第一印象截然不同的亲切之人呢，莫非这也是他所说的努力的一种吗。伯贤和自己之间横亘着的巨大而厚重的心之墙壁似乎变得柔软了一些。虽然还没有完全消失，但是那个冷漠而对他人毫无关心的伯贤能为自己做到这种程度，多少也能感觉到他是有多么喜欢自己。

 

“要不要先给他发个信息？”

 

不，不。有必要再慎重思考一下。今天真的不能像其他乱七八糟的事，要严肃地考虑伯贤对与自己的心意。这不是选择而是必须。也是对喜欢着自己的伯贤的礼节。呈大字型躺在床上试图想起关于伯贤的事情的暻秀最终屈服在了不停滑落的眼皮之下，并抱怨起了现在大概正一边接受闪光灯洗礼一边扬起微笑的灿烈。这都是朴灿烈的错。

 

正当暻秀在梦中被长得像朴灿烈的怪兽龙卡利追赶时，同一时刻到达北美大陆的伯贤在疲惫地皱着眉头。和暻秀一起飞行时倒是没觉得这么累，现在没有暻秀独自到这么远的地方，似乎比平时疲劳了两倍。而且飞行途中还要为了拒绝提议与自己的侄女相亲的机长而比平时追加了30%的疲劳，又在撞见看着自己窃笑的晦气黑人司机后增加了40%的痛苦，现在的心情差不多已濒临发疯。

 

「和DO怎么样了」

「告白了哦？下次会作为恋人正式打招呼的。」

「在我看来他似乎还不可能接受呢。」

 

敏锐的家伙。虽然在心中嚼肉一般狠狠撕咬起了查理，但是表面上却仍尽量维持着泰然继续着对话。He did.查理闻言鼓起了掌，而那手不知有多大，相当于至少十个人同时鼓掌的噪音敲击着伯贤的耳膜。Congratulation!虽然对着那样的查理举起手酷酷地打了招呼，但是伯贤的内心却烧得只剩下了灰烬。如果在下次重新来到这里之前都没能把这个谎言变成事实的话，想想也觉得可怕。

 

“还没到吗。”

 

信息0条。虽然暻秀并不是会先发来信息的性格，但是多少还是有期待一下的。不过暻秀还是有约定好从巴黎回来就给准确的答复，现在应该正因思考自己的事而无暇顾及其他吧-虽然伯贤的预想被无情的打破，但无论如何，暻秀的确是有尝试过。虽然其结果是未能成功。

 

“副机长，再好好考虑一下相亲吧。”

“机长，我已经有喜欢的人了。”

“诶，不要用说谎来掩饰害羞嘛。不要感到负担，就见上一面吧。”

 

机长，是谁是谁？副机长有爱人了吗？坐在后面的女乘务员们像鹦鹉一样提问了起来。女人之间的传闻可是比关羽的千里马还要快的，如果这个传入她们之中的话，大概传到暻秀那里也只是时间的问题了。思及此，伯贤正为了转移话题而开口的瞬间，机长的嘴却抢先一步张了开来。

 

“我想让他和我的侄女相亲。”

 

妈的，完蛋了。

伯贤的眼前已经鲜明地浮现出了长有翅膀的消息翩翩飞往欧洲大陆的幻觉了。

 

-TBC-


	3. [白度]Love in the Cockpit 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [白度]love in the cockpit 12
> 
> [백도]러브 인 더 칵핏
> 
> 原作：stella 
> 
> 翻译：海天月夜（http://librata.lofter.com）

* * *  
Love in the Cockpit 12

“好久不见了呢前辈。摄影怎么样？”  
“很辛苦。”  
暻秀现在只想带上个哭泣的符号。休假的时候还因为想要快点飞行而无法静下来，可行程一来又像个假期结束了的小学生一样心情空虚。唯一可以庆幸的是能和伯贤一起飞行。打了个哈欠后，暻秀走向了搭乘口。

“前辈听说了吗，朴灿烈拍完那个后得到了我社一年份头等舱免费利用权哦？”  
“真的？哇，真好。”  
“真想快点看到前辈出现在电视上啊。”

我也是。暻秀确认着天气登上了飞机。在晴朗到可以命名为适合野游的日子的天气里飞往纽约的飞行，一切都很完美。向着先行乘坐的机长和伯贤鞠了一躬后，暻秀和慧珍开始迅速配置起了座位。是把只要搭乘便会提供的牙刷和拖鞋，还有毛毯等物品放在座位上的工作。

“好久不见了呢慧珍。”  
“副机长，摄影怎么样？如果上了电视的话人气会爆棚吧！”  
“也就只是有了个很好的经验而已。这次飞行要辛苦你了。”  
“好。机长也是。”

刚把毛毯放在3B上的暻秀直直望向了朝慧珍打招呼的伯贤。虽然不向我打招呼反而对慧珍说辛苦你了并不是什么大事，但是恋人之间如果这样的话会很不是滋味的啊。撇着嘴把毛毯扔到旁边的坐席时，伯贤这才看向了暻秀。

“都暻秀君。”  
“..是..是？！”  
“辛苦了。”

举起手打完招呼后，伯贤便加快脚步逃命一般回到了驾驶舱，暻秀呆愣片刻后扑哧笑着捂住了脸。该不会是担心太明显了才会那样做吧。这样一看伯贤也有着可爱的一面呢。讶异地看着笑出声的暻秀，慧珍提出了疑问。

“倒是前辈和副机长的关系好像变好了呢？”  
“呃？！为什么？”  
“以前两人不是一见面就搞得跟仇人相见一样吗。”  
“不知怎么的就，变亲近了。”  
“很可疑呢..成天向着对方咬牙切齿，却在某一瞬间突然..嗯..莫非..”

莫..莫非什么？慧珍该不会是发现了吧。机师和乘务员对上眼并不是什么罕见的事情。又是容易碰面的职业，而且长时间同处于一个飞机里，就是无情也会变得有情。就如同伯贤和自己是欢喜冤家一样。当然副机长和男乘务员的组合是并不常见的，只要其中一人不是女乘务员或者女乘务员的话。都说女人们的洞察力不是盖的，慧珍该不会是察觉到什么猫腻了吧，暻秀的脑海里短时间内迅速闪过了无数个电影剧情。找上自己伸出装有厚厚支票的信封让自己分手的伯贤的母亲-当然并没有见过面，只是在伯贤的脸上合成了大妈们的烫发而已-或者是说着我公司并不需要同性恋男乘务并奉劝辞职的社长大人，把自己送上的飞机餐甩开并高喊我才不要接受Gay提供的服务！的头等舱乘客。哭着收拾掉落在地上的飞机餐的暻秀自己，以及哀怜地望着自己并最终提出分手的伯贤。妄想一路疾驰，受到极大震惊的暻秀喊了出来。

“不是的！”  
“什么？不是？”  
“是啊。不是。”  
“不是啊..我还以为两人是因为那样才变亲近的！”

光顾着沉浸在自己的妄想中反而没能听清慧珍说了什么，暻秀看了下重新埋头做事的慧珍，重新悄悄问了过去。可是刚才说了什么..？

“什么？刚才不是说不是吗。”  
“刚才想着别的事情，其实并没有听见。”  
“啊，什么啊。我还以为前辈给副机长介绍了符合他取向的性感女人了呢。”

性感的女人..？伯贤哥的取向原来是性感的女人..？不是，比起这个，对于慧珍知道连身为伯贤爱人的自己都一无所知的伯贤的取向这件事，暻秀感到了讶异和微微的不爽。慧珍和伯贤有那么亲近吗？甚至到了知道对方的异性取向的地步？

“副机长什么时候说过自己的理想型是性感女人了？”  
“是。啊，什么啊，那时前辈不是也在场的吗！”  
“什么时候？”  
“三组聚餐时！”

有吗？暻秀试着回想起早已忘记是何时举办的最后一次聚餐，好像是半年前左右的样子。那时候伯贤才刚入社六个月左右，而入社两年半的自己虽然不是老资格，却也是颇有资历的职员了。而且那时的伯贤一直都很紧张拘谨来着。那样的伯贤如今竟然变得那般游刃有余，果然人类是擅于适应的动物啊。不是，这个先不说，取向是性感的女人..？对于现在的暻秀，比起三组聚餐的有无，伯贤的取向更为要紧。

“也是，那时候前辈早已醉得人事不醒了。”  
“我吗？”  
“才喝了一瓶百岁酒就醉得像滩烂泥似的，还被金事务长背回去！”  
“喂！我再怎么醉了也是，竟然对前辈说烂泥，你这是在以下犯上吗！”  
“可那是事实啊！”

看来我真是对你太好了呢。再怎么说我也是前辈啊。瞪了眼慧珍，暻秀似乎已可以缓缓拼凑起记忆的拼图。来者不拒地干完一瓶百岁酒后，是俊勉把醉倒的自己架上出租车后送回家的。然后第二天早上还要遭到老妈愤怒的爱之鞭策。

“总之，是在那时候说的。所以有段时期我那些后辈们不是去修缮了裙子穿得很紧身嘛。”  
“啊..那个原来是因为副机长？”  
“不知道吗？那时前辈不是亲自检查服装并训话了吗，说你们以为自己是少女时代吗什么的，孩子们还哭了呢。”

呃。副机长的人气竟然已经高到那种程度了吗。暻秀真心被震撼到了。几个月前有一周左右真以为孩子们是不是疯了。看着把定做的乘务员制服修缮得跟修改校服尺寸的高中生似的，被她们气到火冒三丈的就是自己，还勒令如果不马上改回制服今天就别想搭乘飞机。那时看着不约而同地缩短了尺寸的服装，还疑惑过这难道是最近电视上流行的风格吗来着。最终那些后辈只能哭着向暻秀求情并换上运动裤，亲自拆下费力缩短的裙子，而自己不是对着她们警告下不为例并一同飞行了吗。可那竟然是因为现职都暻秀爱人的边伯贤副机长的关系。

“我还以为副机长会喜欢可爱的那种呢？”  
“诶，还以为两人变亲近了，结果只是皮毛啊？”  
“喜欢的类型本来就有可能改变啊！”

我去，又不能堂堂说出来真郁闷死了。总不能在这里对慧珍说要不要打赌谁跟副机长更亲近吧？暻秀郁闷地连连捶起了胸膛。分明自己是毫不性感反而是可爱的-虽然由自己说出口会有些不好意思但是一般来讲说自己可爱的人很多，灿烈也是-类型，可不也是伯贤先展开追求的吗。

“他可是说得非常坚决哦。”  
“什么？”  
“我喜欢那种类型的。就像把枪藏在紧身裙里的安吉丽娜朱莉那样的。”  
“.........”

模仿着伯贤把声线压低的慧珍做着不算声带模仿的模仿，暻秀听了慧珍的声带模仿后便呆滞了起来。这样一来想起了上次伯贤说着要发展进度的样子。原来那句话是那种意思吗？！看到受惊般双手交叉放在胸前的暻秀反而吓了一跳的慧珍问了过来。怎么了？

“没什么。我们快去准备搭乘工作吧。”  
不知为何有种深深的脱力感。

* * *  
“我来送机餐了。”  
“暻秀君好久不见呢？听说要上电视了。”  
“是。不知怎的就变成那样了。”  
“可为什么这么无精打采啊？”

没什么..回答得毫无力气的暻秀放下简易餐桌后放上了机长和伯贤的机餐。虽然能感觉到结束通信放下头罩的伯贤以担心的目光望向自己，但是又能察觉到因为身在机长面前而不能明目张胆，暻秀再次感到了一阵错杂。也就是说那个伯贤哥的取向是性感的人是吧。虽然例子是举了安吉丽娜朱莉，但伯贤是在和自己交往，所以也有可能喜欢性感的男人。想象着身穿紧身裙举着手枪的性感肌肉男，暻秀总有种会随时晕过去的错觉。那个不行。光是想象都已经让自己感到痛苦了。

“那么请愉快地用餐吧。”

无力地鞠躬走出驾驶舱后，暻秀解下着围裙走进了厨房。本来是要在厨房脱的。性感和伯贤，伯贤和性感，性感和暻秀，轮番思考着这些的暻秀已经无力到连规章都想不起来的地步。正好慧珍探进脑袋通知暻秀自己去休息一会儿再来，随意点点头的暻秀将背靠在了墙上。是喜欢性感的呢。呜..像这种？把嘴唇抵在手掌上嘟起嘴试着发出呜-的声音后，暻秀开始干呕了起来。呕。根本就不搭。瘫倒般顺着墙壁蜷缩着坐下后双臂抱膝，正当暻秀要开始对性感的考察时，厨房的隔帘被唰地拉开。

“都暻秀。”  
“….副机长？”  
“哪里不舒服吗？”

看到蜷缩着的暻秀吓了一跳的伯贤连忙低下身子对上视线并摸了摸头。不舒服吗？再次询问着把手抵在额头上的伯贤虽然是自己的爱人，但是真的很帅气。明明对自己这么好，而自己身为他的爱人却整天因为害羞而无法好好表达爱意，而且还不性感。暻秀伤心地把额头靠在膝盖上就此低下了头。可以感觉到伯贤把手放在暻秀的后脑勺抚摸的触感。

“没有发烧呢。很疼吗？慧珍去哪里了怎么只有你一个人。”  
“没有不舒服。”

仍然低着头的暻秀以细若蚊蝇的声音回答，伯贤为了看暻秀的脸而放低了视线，并想要抬起暻秀的脸，可暻秀却在脖子上使力动也不动。

“为什么要这么让人担心。难道有难应付的客人吗？”  
“没事的。只是久违的飞行有些头晕而已。”  
“吃药了吗？”  
“没，适应了就会没事的。”

伯贤的眼中充满了对暻秀的担忧。为了这般喜欢着自己的伯贤，自己是不是也要为伯贤做些什么呢。但是他也不能因此而穿上裙子吧。这时候突然想起了高中同学聚会时同窗们口无遮拦地聊起的荤段子。因为是男子高中的关系，说起荤段子可谓是肆无忌惮，可对于从以女人多而闻名的专业毕业的暻秀来说还是让人面红耳赤的内容。比如说，

-和高中生们谈的恋爱是不一样的啊，一交往马上就会上床不是吗？  
-因为做那个时爱情会泉涌呢  
-我们这个年龄哪还有交往了也不上床的情侣啊。那个可真是性冷淡情侣了  
-我女友在做那个的时候可是非常性感哦。真的最性感啊  
-暻秀你还没做过吧？

我去！明明不用想起最后一个台词的。平白无故变得更加不爽的暻秀勉强展开了皱起的眉头，为了会不明所以地担心自己的爱人。不过才到20代中间的朋友们都那么说的话，已经是二十代后半的伯贤肯定血气旺盛到了快要爆发的地步。但是也没有因此去见女人。对于已过二十代后半却像淳朴的高中生一样谈着柏拉图之恋的伯贤产生了歉疚感。会有多郁闷呢。他可是那个喜欢性感人士的边伯贤啊。但是，啊。男人和男人要做那个的话，要比男女情侣做上更多的准备和心理建设，啊，我什么都不知道！最终放弃思考的暻秀一脸泫然欲泣地重新把头埋进了膝盖。

“不能再这样了。都暻秀，去机舱卧室躺一会儿吧。”  
“不行。不知道什么时候会有传呼啊。”  
“让慧珍过来就行。”  
“慧珍刚才去休息了。我没关系的。”

都暻秀。从用力叫出自己名字的伯贤的声音中感受到了些微的怒火。并不是为了变成这个局面才那样的啊。我也是有着很多苦恼的啊。但是暻秀的呐喊也只能回荡在他的心里。

“你一定要这样吗？”  
“一小时后慧珍回来的话我就去机舱卧室休息。”  
“那至少先吃药吧。”  
“嗯，我会吃的。快去工作吧。”  
“现在。”

从架子上的应急救助箱旁边的药箱中拿出阿司匹林后，伯贤在手中倒出两粒并从冰箱里拿出水瓶一同递给了自己。呃。我没有不舒服的啊。可是到了现在想说自己没事，伯贤的眼神却太过坚决。但是又不能说我现在正为考虑和副机长构筑万里长城而没有精神，太丢人了。最终无可奈何地接过伯贤递来的阿司匹林和水一起咽下的暻秀做出了欲哭无泪的表情。

“慧珍一过来就去机舱卧室休息。”  
“是。”  
“我会去确认哦。”

伯贤急急走出厨房后，独自留下的暻秀靠在搁架上叹出了一口气。倏地又“啊！”地一声拍了下手掌。还有那个呢。一边嘟囔一边从报纸架上抽出了为乘客准备的SPORTS首尔报纸。虽然乍看只是个关于体育的报纸，但真正的精髓其实是在第五页面哦。无比自信地略过前面两页后，暻秀的眼前出现了充斥着漫画和各种专栏的页面。当然圈是エロ漫画和エロエロ的专栏的页面。别说是男男关系了，自己就连男女关系的经验都没有，不过鉴于所就读男子高中的特性上理论是过硬..也不至于，不过还是颇为通达的。

“男人都有征服欲..要欲擒故纵似的欲拒还迎后再主动….”  
出声读到这里的暻秀把通红的脸埋进了报纸里。平时看这种部分时明明没有任何想法的，但是一代入伯贤和自己怎么就这么羞耻尴尬呢。用报纸来回扇风后，又眯起眼继续读起了刚才未读完的部分。

“出击的话对方会因你已被他征服的快感…”

快感！？情不自禁地想象起了伯贤充斥着快感的脸蛋，暻秀再次把脸埋进了报纸里。怎么想象了那个场面后反而觉得自己的理想型要变成性感型了。因为想象中叫着自己的名字发出呻吟的伯贤太性感了。都暻秀你真的无可救药了呜呜。就这样愣愣地工作了一个小时后，总算回到工作岗位的慧珍对暻秀说去休息一下时，暻秀激烈地点了点头便走向了机舱卧室。

“有机会要做做看呢。”

躺在比自己的床要窄一些的床上，暻秀思考起了伯贤和自己的关系。虽然是才交往不到几周的新情侣，但是想想自己和伯贤的年龄，再想想两人的性别，进度也未免太慢了点。虽然交往第一天是由接吻开始的，但是又不是什么中学生情侣，牵手和接吻便是全部了。甚至连接吻次数都少得可怜。虽然伯贤并不会像禽兽一样为了进度而着急，但是只要是男人的话无论是谁！都会去想那种东西不是吗。虽然自己是今天才去想的，但伯贤早已想了N次有余了吧。

“应该要做吧….？”

会很疼吧..虽然并没有看过男男视频，但是一般的AV的话自己也有看过。在男子高中，AV就是个如同教科书一般的存在。多亏了即使不带教科书也会带来装有AV的CD的同学，有段时间暻秀也通晓着当时很有人气的几个AV女优的名字。总之自己看过的几个-若说几个有些嫌多的-视频中，女人们也是有疼痛过的。跟女人做都会那么疼，要是跟男人。啊。发出病怏怏的叹息的暻秀真的产生了正在发烧的错觉。

“暻秀，现在还不舒服吗？”  
“哥..”

已到了看着因担心自己而皱着眉走近的伯贤的表情都觉得性感的地步了，暻秀不知所措地把盖着的被子拉到头顶后大口呼出了气。怎么办。看来我是疯了。已经没有可以正视伯贤的勇气了。老妈，你儿子在这25年间活得太过纯洁了，直接导致至今都没有察觉到的欲求不满突然凶猛涌现的后果啊。暻秀连眼泪都要出来了。

“怎么办啊真是。还要再飞四小时啊。”  
“我该怎么办啊啊。”  
“吃了药还这么疼吗？是感冒吗？”

不是，不是那个啊。明明暻秀在摇头否定，伯贤却像仍华佗附身一般担心着暻秀的状态，结果在暻秀环住自己的脖子吻上来时吃了一惊睁圆了双眼，但是没过多久便托起了直着上半身的暻秀的背，反客为主地积极主导起了这个吻。

“都暻秀今天真的很奇怪啊。”

片刻后分开的唇中发出了略带急促的呼吸，让暻秀重新躺回床上的伯贤把被子盖到脖颈部分后，像是哄小孩儿入睡一般用手轻轻拍动了起来。怎么办。我好像太喜欢哥了。真的。心脏随着伯贤轻轻拍动的节奏跳动了起来，暻秀随即陷入了睡眠。

* * *  
“前辈，还是很不舒服吗？”  
“.........”  
“明天还有飞行啊，怎么办。今天一到宾馆就去休息吧。”  
“嗯..”

无力地点了点头，暻秀拖起了行李箱。今天也一如既往地驾驶乘务员巴士的查理在欢快挥手时看到无精打采的暻秀后也只是问了Are you okay？并没有像平时一样逗趣自己或打开话匣子。连暻秀的护照也带去登记的伯贤在那边和机长交谈了几句后，又重新回到了暻秀这边接过了行李箱。

“我来拖着吧。”  
“我不是患者。”  
“我已经对机长说了都暻秀不舒服需要有人监护了。”

那句话也就是说，今晚要和伯贤单独二人，在宾馆房间里，在没有其他任何人的情况下，两人共处一室。竟然是若知道暻秀现在无精打采的理由便绝不敢提出的换房。你确定你没有疯吗副机长大人？看着激烈摇头的暻秀僵住了表情的伯贤先行拉过行李箱迈开了脚步。

“副机长，今天就让我一个人住吧。好吗？”  
“不行。”  
“为什么？真的没什么的。马上就会好。”  
“暻秀啊，我现在好像真的生气了。”

看着伯贤随时都有可能爆发的表情，最终深深叹出一口气的暻秀抢过手中的钥匙后走在了前方。见状停滞了一下的伯贤也随即跟着暻秀走了起来。

乘坐电梯上去打开房间门进入的暻秀和伯贤无言地放下行李箱后坐在了各自的床上。在暻秀习惯性地打开行李箱拿出明天要穿的制服挂进衣柜后，伯贤问向了暻秀。要先洗吗？如果是平时明明不会感到任何异样的，可今天为什么听起来这么情色呢。悄悄咽下一口唾沫的暻秀费力挤出了似被堵住一般的声音开了口。

“不用，哥先洗吧。”

那就这样吧。解开领带走进浴室的伯贤发出了叹息声。再这样下去该不会是要吵架吧。但是连解开领带的样子都那么性感，暻秀为了自己产生的念头无声地呐喊着瘫坐了下来。我竟然是这样的色情狂。疯了，真的。听着随即传来的淋浴声，暻秀最终捂住了耳朵。啊啊啊啊。上帝，佛祖，阿拉真主，灶神以及各路神仙，就请关照我一次就一次好不。正当暻秀瘫坐着捂住耳朵连唱了8首女团歌曲后，伯贤走出浴室扶起了仍坐在地上的暻秀。

“你真是怎么了？直到早上也没有这样啊。”  
“我去洗一下。”

啊。竟然是浴袍。这是拷问啊呜呜。暻秀费力摆脱伯贤后跑进浴室锁上了门。扭开低温的水后将身体置于花洒下的暻秀再次唱起了刚才没唱完的女团歌曲。最近女团太多了。而我…啊。在脑海中胡思乱想着连唱了15首后，从外面传来了敲门的声音。都暻秀快点出来跟我谈谈。不能再听了！会觉得连声音都无比性感啊！暻秀加大了水压让水声盖住了说话声，外面似乎也听见了水声，伯贤开始以欲粉碎门的气势狠狠捶起了浴室的门。虽然早已洗完了澡，但是无法走出浴室的暻秀只能一脸欲哭无泪的用毛巾随便擦了擦身子后穿上了浴袍。在浴室门咔嚓一声打开后，可以看见门前仍然站着一脸怒气的、仍穿着浴袍的伯贤。

“哥，你会抽烟？”  
“偶尔。生气的时候。”

闻到淡淡的烟味后吃惊地开口，伯贤眉头紧锁地回答了问题。那么现在不就是伯贤生气的时候吗，一想到这样下去说不定真会吵架，暻秀感到了一阵委屈。我现在之所以变成这样都是谁的错啊。想要轻轻推开站在自己面前的伯贤经过时，终于爆发的伯贤抓过了暻秀的手腕走向了沙发。放开我。啊！地喊出声的暻秀为了摆脱伯贤的桎梏而使起了力，却不小心被地上的行李箱绊倒在地。没事吗？吃了一惊回过头的伯贤在看到摔倒在地的暻秀后滞住了呼吸。

“不要看！”

妈的！正整理着因为摔倒而松垮到连胸膛都一览无遗的浴袍时，暻秀被伯贤突然抓住自己的胳膊拉起来的力道吓了一跳而看向了眼前，映入眼中的是爱人真挚的脸。随即两人不分先后地吻上了对方并侵犯起了对方的口中，伯贤近乎抛掷一般将暻秀的身体推倒在床上后坐到上面更深地吻了起来。

“暻秀。”  
“..嗯”  
“以后如果我说我喜欢你，你不要相信。”  
“为什么？”  
“好像已经超过了喜欢的程度了。”

说完，不给暻秀反应的机会，伯贤再次深深吻了上去，并拉下了暻秀的浴袍将嘴唇贴上了裸露的肩膀。啊，伯贤哥。暻秀通红着脸叫出了名字，这才重新抬起头轻轻吻上暻秀的嘴唇后，伯贤用一只手抚下了暻秀的腰线。停留在肩上的嘴唇越发往下，一路滑到了暻秀的胸前，暻秀无法忍住羞耻感用双臂遮住了双眼。

“怎么了。”  
“很丢脸啊。”  
“哪里丢脸了，这可是在我面前啊。”

把嘴唇贴上因紧张兴奋而不停颤抖着身子的暻秀脖颈上印下一个又一个吻痕，扶起暻秀的身子让他坐在自己的腿上重新亲吻嘴唇后复又分开。然后依次吻上了暻秀微红的额头，鼻尖，脸颊，最后连嘴唇和手背都一一吻上去的伯贤抚摸着暻秀瘦削的背低声呢喃。

“都暻秀已经不再颤抖了呢。”  
“........”  
“好了。”

展颜一笑的伯贤这才小心翼翼地重新把暻秀放倒在了床上。

 

-TBC-


	4. [白度]love in the cockpit 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [白度]love in the cockpit 13
> 
> [백도]러브 인 더 칵핏
> 
> 原作：stella
> 
> 翻译：海天月夜（http://librata.lofter.com）

* * *  
Love in the Cockpit 13

只要是作为男人诞生并对性开了窍，就一定有想象过一次自己的初体验。高中时成天听着响彻耳边的绚烂荤段子生活的暻秀也会偶尔想象下自己的初体验。虽然那并不是与男人之间的关系。曾听说与相爱的人发生关系是信赖的交互。虽然自己谈着有些与众不同的恋爱，但至少那份心意与一般的男女之间并无二致。

暻秀抬起略带不安的眼看向了正俯视着自己的伯贤。笑得眉眼弯弯的伯贤珍重地抚过了暻秀的头发，暻秀便回了一抹好看的微笑，并小心地解开了伯贤的浴袍带子。

“这种时候应该说一些帅气的话呢。”  
“.......”  
“明明看了那么多浪漫电影，现在却一个都想不起来。”  
“..直接做就好了。”  
“.......”  
“而且就算不听也能猜到大致的内容的。”

那我做了。随即将嘴唇贴上暻秀身体的伯贤小心翼翼地留下了一个又一个红印。暻秀为这酥痒而奇妙的感觉扭了扭身体，伯贤便抓住腰部固定后轻轻握住了暻秀的分身。

“啊，好怪异啊。”

伯贤并未作答，反而上下套弄起暻秀的分身并用嘴唇折磨起了胸部，被包围在越发情色的感观中，暻秀终是发出了呻吟。

“唔，伯贤哥”  
“嗯，暻秀。”

抬起头重新轻吻了嘴唇，伯贤快速地刺激着暻秀。暻秀发出着更加昂扬的呻吟并伸手抓住了伯贤的肩。什么都没有呢。伯贤自言自语着，小心翼翼地把手指伸进了暻秀的体内。见暻秀痛苦得快要尖叫，伯贤为了让他安定下来而急忙吻上嘴唇并纠缠起了暻秀的舌。看着用力握着自己的肩膀握到指尖泛白的暻秀渐渐适应起自己的动作，随即增加了手指的伯贤微微分开了唇，加快了手上的速度。

“唔，好疼。唔..”  
“只有这样待会儿才会少疼一点。”

伯贤一边快速地松弛着暻秀的后面，一边响亮地亲吻起了暻秀的脸蛋。一直只发出着痛苦呻吟的暻秀突然伸手握住了伯贤的分身，伯贤以吃惊的表情望向了暻秀。就这样直接做吧。暻秀的双手绕过伯贤的背将他拉近了自己，因顺势紧贴在一起的下身而发出了几声短促呻吟的伯贤终究没能忍住，开始把自己的分身送入了暻秀的体内。呜，疼。见暻秀皱着脸一脸痛苦，伯贤重新吻了吻他的唇，并抓过暻秀的胳膊紧箍住后送了下腰，总算完全进入了暻秀的体内。

“啊啊，伯贤..唔，好疼啊。哥。”  
“暻秀，暻秀。”  
“唔…啊啊”

似乎是认为早点结束为好，伯贤从一开始便飞快地进出着，令暻秀情不自禁地发出了一声声呻吟。虽然现在这个状况太过羞耻也太累太痛，但是间或感受到的怪异感觉却让暻秀觉得整个身体都在燃烧。凝结在伯贤额头上的汗珠滑落，顺着暻秀的脸颊流了下来。

“啊嗯，啊..伯贤..伯贤哥..呜唔.”  
“嗯，暻秀，啊”  
“伯贤…啊，哈啊！”

暻秀啊。一直抽送着腰部呼唤着名字的伯贤最后喊着暻秀的名字射了出来。啊。瘫倒般靠在暻秀身上的伯贤喘息着退出了体内。在热度持续不退的房间里，充斥着二人的呼吸。

“明天的飞行应该不会晕过去吧？”  
“那我代替你做事好了。”

噗哈，那算什么啊！想象了下系着围裙为乘客倒红酒的伯贤，暻秀忍不住大声笑了出来。伯贤给正在大笑的暻秀盖上被子并轻吻了脸颊后，躺在旁边支着头再次抚了抚暻秀的头发。默默接受着抚弄的暻秀因突如其来的困倦感而缓缓眨了眨眼。我刚才性感吗？正处在睡梦边缘的声音略带迟缓，伯贤轻笑着做出了回答。

“非常性感，是这世上最性感的。”  
“太好了。”

说我性感？也就是说如今边伯贤的理想型是我呢。虽然从腰部传来了刺痛的感觉，但也没到令人不快的程度。暻秀把正在身旁呢喃着你最好看你最性感的伯贤的声音当成了摇篮曲，像之前在机舱卧室里一样随即进入了睡眠。

* * *  
唔唔..听到闹钟声迅速睁开眼睛欲坐起身的暻秀因排山倒海的痛感发出了呻吟。昨天明明没什么大碍的，为什么早上一起来却像是要死了一样。无论怎样也无法起身的理由也并不完全是因为疼痛，因为还有双臂抱腰并把头埋进肩膀呼呼大睡的伯贤。现在不准备的话一定会迟到的。想想平时起得比自己还早并完成所有准备的伯贤，暻秀本是单纯地想着看来是真的很累了，却在不经意间想起昨晚的事情后愣愣地眨了眨眼。边呼唤自己的名字边吐出呻吟的伯贤比想象中还要情色帅气。一想到这里脸蛋就莫名发烫了起来，暻秀咳了一下后轻轻摇起了伯贤的肩膀。

“起床了。要准备了。”  
“啊，让我再睡一会儿。”  
“快点！现在已经比平日还要晚了！”

暻秀不依不饶地催促着，这才缓缓坐起身的伯贤在大张着嘴打了个哈欠后，笑着问向了自己。睡得好吗？暻秀点头回答后先行走进了浴室。走进淋浴间淋着喷洒下来的热水，一边回想起了从过去以来一直守望过来的伯贤的样子，他原本是那么温柔的男人吗？面无表情的时候占大多数，说话时也话中带刺的人竟然会那么温柔细心地照顾自己，不知为何总有种对方只对自己展现出特别一面的感觉，让他感到了一阵自豪。急忙结束淋浴的暻秀擦拭着头发走出来后，正盯着手机的伯贤从床上坐了起来。

“快去洗吧。”  
“那话可真色情”  
“啊，什么啊，真是！”  
“本来还想会不会有龙卷风才看了下天气预报，结果却晴得不能再晴。”

为什么要来龙卷风？坐在伯贤坐过的床上提问的暻秀再次因腰部传来的刺痛感发出了呻吟。一想到今天一天要站上14个小时，眼前已经开始阵阵发黑了起来。见暻秀用一只手扶着腰，伯贤坐到旁边扶上暻秀的腰，亲了亲脸颊后轻声呢喃。

“那样的话我们就能尽情地再做上一天了啊。”  
“快去给我洗澡！”

知道了。伯贤嘿嘿笑了笑后再次亲了下脸颊，随即走进了浴室，暻秀这才匆忙拿出制服穿了起来。真无法想象这么肉麻兮兮的男人是怎么管理形象至今的？嘟囔着套上裤子时听到腰部传来的骨头的悲鸣，暻秀给自己的头部来了一记爆栗。明知今天有飞行却抵不过情欲就这样放纵的自己实在太蠢了。要是真如伯贤所说遭遇龙卷风取消航班就好了，已到了做出这些很失职的假想的地步了。担心制服变皱，暻秀只能轻靠在沙发上狠狠瞪向了正擦拭着头发走出来的伯贤。

“别担心。”  
“让我别担心什么！什么啊！事情都已经发生了啊！再过五小时我们就要起飞了啊！”  
“我会跟慧珍说你今天身体不舒服的。”  
“........”  
“虽然并不会因此而轻松多少，不过总会好的。”

要是不会说话也不会这么讨厌吧。趁机走过来轻轻吻上自己的嘴唇后离开的伯贤真的很温柔。温柔到可以令他忘记腰部的痛感。坐着叹了口气，抬眼却见伯贤在自己面前脱下浴袍更换起衣服，暻秀吓得大叫了一声。

“啊，你在干什么！”  
“怎么了？”  
“给我去卫生间换衣服！”  
“该做的都做过该看的也都看过了，到现在反而害羞。”

因莫名的羞耻感而无法继续注视伯贤宽阔的背影，暻秀只好遮住了双眼，换好衣服的伯贤见状催促着暻秀拿起行李走向了大厅。如果是平时的话本该时间充裕地享用早饭再回房间拿行李的，可这次因特殊情况而比平时晚了许多的二人只有十几分钟的时间可用于填饱肚子。早饭时间已过去了不少，餐厅里找不到同一家航空公司的职员们。应该已经吃完早饭上楼整理行李去了吧。伯贤摁下正观察四周的暻秀令他坐下后熟练地往盘子里装起了暻秀可以吃的食物。

“虽然很想说要细嚼慢咽，不过没那个时间了呢。”  
“我会好好吃的。”

暻秀正一手拿着果汁杯另一只手用叉子叉着煎蛋卷，感觉到注视着自己的视线后便抬起头挑起一边的眉表示了疑问。伯贤见状放下了手中的咖啡杯支起下巴笑了一下。干嘛要笑啊！正吃着煎蛋卷的暻秀放下叉子喊了出来，伯贤把盘子推到暻秀那边后笑容满面地开了口。

“没，只是喜欢。”  
“你就那么喜欢我吗？啊，真是。”  
“嗯。”  
“真是的！干嘛要这么迅速回答啊，我会不好意思啊！拜托踌躇一下吧！”  
“所以你不喜欢吗？”  
“不会。”

你不也是毫不踌躇地回答的吗。伯贤再次喝下了一口咖啡，又开始嘟囔起来的暻秀不爽地故意吃出了声。问不喜欢吗和问喜欢吗能一样吗？从分区后已经有衣着端正的乘务员陆续走过，暻秀三下并两口解决掉煎蛋卷后急忙从座位上站了起来。伯贤也放下了手中的咖啡杯，动作迅捷给自己烤好的面包圈涂上奶油芝士后跟着暻秀站了起来。

“走吧！”  
“把这个吃了。”  
“谢谢。”  
“还有要假装身体不适。”  
“不是假装不适是真的很痛哦？”  
“所以才让你假装很虚弱啊。”

正快步横穿大厅的暻秀略微停了一下并理了理表情，随即把行李交给伯贤后扶着腰迟缓地走向了大门。脸上至少贴满了一百个“我很疼”的字眼。早餐时间不见人影的暻秀以病弱的表情出现后，面对四处传来的询问声回以勉强的笑容，暻秀朝着正认真搭载行李的查理打了声招呼后费力地走上了巴士。远处连暻秀的行李箱也一并拖过来的伯贤向查理伸出了两个行李箱，查理便以促狭的表情询问了起来。  
「看来两人真的处得很好呢？」  
「难道你以为是在说谎吗？」  
「本来还半信半疑的，今天一看还真的是啊。不过DO今天工作时要有些辛苦了」

嗷。这该死的家伙。看起来似乎很想再说些什么，伯贤却以因为是隐私所以我忍的表情把行李箱交给查理并在心中比了个中指后上了车，映入伯贤视野的却满是女乘务员们的后脑勺。看大家都在以充满担忧的声音询问没事吗，看来暻秀有好好的完成自己下达的任务呢。因莫名的自豪感微微一笑后随即一脸正色地走缓缓走向了后座，可以看见正靠在窗户上的暻秀。

“都暻秀君昨晚病了一天。今天看起来有点疲惫，请多多照顾下。”  
“怎么办，是感冒了吗？”  
“没关系。咳。好像不是感冒呢。”

甚至加进了咳嗽效果音的暻秀以苍白的脸色挥挥手示意大家转回前面，一直向后发送着担忧目光的女乘务员们听话地转过了头。坐到这才举起拇指用口型说出‘Mission success’的暻秀身旁，伯贤以只有身边才可以听得到的声音在耳边呢喃。

“做得好。”

* * *  
呜啊！暻秀发出了近乎悲鸣的声音扶着腰坐倒在了地上。虽然并不像早上那般疼痛，但是偶尔酸痛起来时有好几次都差点忍不住爆粗口。不幸中的万幸是还好今天没有多少乘客，如果是满座的话搞不好自己会从飞机上跳下来的。暻秀边想边捶起了腰。虽然有短暂地想过朴灿烈要是在这种日子包下头等舱就好了，但那真的只是瞬间的事情。伯贤虽然看似不在意，但是只要电视上出现灿烈就会无比自然地换频道，看到免税店挂着的灿烈巨型海报也会挡住自己的视线，他还是会吃这些琐碎的醋的。因为伯贤吃醋的样子很可爱，一次还有意在他面前说出了近乎赞颂灿烈的话，结果为了安抚闹别扭的伯贤的情绪，甚至还要做出与自己八字不合的撒娇。

“前辈，去休息一会儿吧。”  
“谢谢，真的谢谢你。你是我的恩人啊。”  
“不要定闹钟了就直接睡吧。我会尽量撑到最后的。”  
“谢谢了，真心的。”

真心满怀感激地对慧珍表达了谢意，暻秀扶着腰走向了机舱卧室。虽然常常听到腰是男人的生命而对此多少有些了解，但是没想过自己竟会有通过其他途径认识到腰部重要性的一天。明明是一起做的可为什么只有我这么痛！一个劲腹诽着正在驾驶舱用餐的伯贤，暻秀开始对可能会有无数这种日子的将来产生了担忧。像这样被同事们关照能轻松干活也只是一次两次而已，回到韩国后是不是要去报一下瑜伽啊？暻秀几乎爬行着到达机舱卧室后躺上床合上了眼。

“睡不着呢。”

虽然腰部仍有痛感却了无困意。重新睁开双眼的暻秀望着天花板，决心开始数羊。一只羊，两只羊，三只羊，就这样，在数着无数只羊的暻秀的眼皮即将贴合之际，自己在脑海中构筑的栅栏里的羊群开始咩咩咩-叫了起来。什么啊！又醒了啊！神经质地换了姿势的暻秀再次因突如其来的刺痛呜呜呻吟着，小心翼翼地改变了姿势。

“边伯贤，我绝不放过你。”

再次腹诽了此刻正认真工作的伯贤，暻秀决心数安静的兔子来代替数羊。一只兔子，两只兔子，三只兔子，就这样再次处在似梦非梦的状态的暻秀的兔子栅栏里，突然跳进了一只手握怀表的古怪兔子。啊，要疯了！爱丽丝梦游仙境里的死兔子！呜。最终就这样连着数了鸟，松鼠，狗，猫甚至是蛇的暻秀总算放弃了入睡，只是静静地闭着双眼。像这样能够躺平就已经是天大的恩赐了。把手臂放在额头上闭着眼的暻秀的唇被谁啾-地吻了一下。

“是伯贤哥。”  
“没睡吗？”  
“没有睡意睡不着。”  
“什么时候过来的？”  
“应该有一小时左右了吧。”

使了力制止欲起身的暻秀重新让他躺平，伯贤坐到暻秀躺着的床边抚弄起了暻秀的头发。早知道就不该做的。听到罕见的以无精打采的声线嘟囔的声音吓了一跳的暻秀连忙摆手示意无事，伯贤抓过他的手十指相扣后凑上自己的嘴唇吻上了暻秀的手背。

“你是被亲吻鬼附身了吗？”  
“怎么？不喜欢？”  
“不，不是那样。一见到我就到处亲来亲去的。”  
“所以问不喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢。”

那就好了。听到暻秀的回答这才满足地绽开了笑容，伯贤看了眼手腕上的手表后用手托起暻秀的腰小心地抬了起来。因讶异而圆睁双眼的暻秀被抬起上身后抓过了胳膊，伯贤用双手捏住暻秀的双颊后开了口。

“亲吻是婴儿版的爱情表现，这次就来个成人版的吧。”

说完，紧紧地吻上嘴唇的伯贤开始翻弄起了暻秀的口腔内部，暻秀也自暴自弃地伸手抱住伯贤的脖颈安静地跟随着对方的步伐，但是突生产生的古怪感令暻秀悄悄睁开了眼，眼前的光景差点就让他在接吻的状态下发出尖叫。因为慧珍正站在机舱卧室的门口以充满惊愕的表情望着二人。以那个状态僵住的暻秀急忙回过神推开伯贤时已是慧珍以后了。

“干嘛啊？”  
“........”  
“到底怎么了？”  
“…没什么。”  
“看起来不像没什么事的样子啊。突然怎么了？”

要不要说出实话。说慧珍刚才看到我们接吻了。但是无法对担忧地询问自己是否不舒服的伯贤作出回答，只能用双手遮住自己的脸。怎么办。我应该阻止伯贤的。竟然情不自禁地就被卷入气氛中跟着他的步骤。深深叹出一口气的暻秀罕见地以坚决的表情开了口。

“现在请马上回到驾驶舱。副机长。”

-TBC-


	5. [白度]love in the cockpit 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [白度]love in the cockpit 15（正文完）
> 
> [백도]러브 인 더 칵핏
> 
> 原作：stella
> 
> 翻译：海天月夜（http://librata.lofter.com）

* * *  
Love in the Cockpit 15 正文完结

“啊，还没引进McCol吗？”  
“我们只提供可口可乐。”  
“也请迎合下头等舱乘客的口味啊。”  
“下次如果在搭乘前事先联络航空公司的话会准备好的。”

但是McCol现在已经不贩售了啊。虽然很想给眼前正存心戏弄自己的灿烈来上个暴栗，但毕竟身在飞机里，本想发挥忍耐力努力维持微笑的暻秀的脸也开始渐渐崩坏了起来。还不如直接揍一顿朴灿烈后再去承担后果啊。暻秀给灿烈递过可口可乐易拉罐和盛有冰块的杯子后开了口。

“可口可乐最好喝了。”  
“我无法忘记儿时喝过的McCol。”  
“那么由朴灿烈君办个公司就可以了呢。”

扑哧笑了一下，灿烈望了望暻秀的手，随即发出了声感叹并拍了拍手。你这家伙…这里可不是只有你一个人搭乘啊。暻秀现在只想洒下热泪。

“配了情侣戒指？”  
“是。”  
“是哪里的？”  
“......我说啊。”  
“Cartier？Tiffany？Swarovski？该不会是made by 小区首饰店吧？”  
是Cartier的哦。暻秀的観骨上似乎可以窥见井字标识了。竟然敢说小区首饰店！这可是伯贤亲自去Cartier挑选的漂亮情侣戒啊。虽然如果是和伯贤一起戴情侣戒的话就算是普通的首饰店也没关系，但是伯贤说只有戴上昂贵的戒指才会自觉这是自己的并且不会闯祸，暻秀也只能乖乖接受。

“副机长出手真大方呢。”  
“是均摊的哦？”  
“天。太没品了。就说吧，所以我才说跟我在一起啊。”

竟然说没品。这不是理所当然的吗？我又不是女人，我们可是男人对男人啊，直接接受才更加没品吧！在心里发了一顿火后又回想起了伯贤送戒指时的场景，暻秀不由得红了红脸。

“干嘛脸红啊？莫非是在初夜晚上收到的吗？”  
闭嘴啊你这个疯子。这里可是飞机里面啊..啊，当然因为你一个人包了所有头等舱的关系，这区域的疯子也只有你一个人就是了。感受着渐渐晕眩的大脑，暻秀叹了一口气。

也就是说，暻秀和伯贤以及灿烈出演的CF已经超过了普通的大热程度而是到了大红大紫的地步。不同于之前以自身形象制作的那些CF，由风头正红的顶级巨星灿烈和男乘务员出演的CF与度假圣地机票打折活动撞到一起，在女性群体中引起了巨大的话题。因此本来签了六个月合约的灿烈也不得不重新签订长达两年的长期合约，而伯贤和暻秀更是被召唤到了会长室接受了一通赞扬。

虽然灿烈因此可以免费利用头等舱一年，但是他却每次都会在登机时包下整个头等舱让暻秀伤透脑筋。而令人无语的是，不知他是怎么知道暻秀的行程的，明明会乖乖一个人搭乘并非由暻秀当值的飞机，但只要暻秀一有行程就一定会包下整个头等舱来使唤暻秀。暻秀因此还提议过与其这样倒不如专门包个机如何，灿烈却以如果那样的话暻秀就不在了的理由，发挥了左耳进右耳出的神功。

“这个，看了吗？”  
“是什么。”  
“就是这个报道。”

灿烈展开的体育新闻一角，那里有一篇匿名的花边新闻专栏。[World star A君拍摄知名航空公司CF的理由是？]什么啊。无论谁看来这都是朴灿烈的报道吧？看着暻秀张大了嘴，灿烈露出了招牌的露齿笑容便出声读起了报道。

“World star A君对某航空公司的女乘务员一见钟情的传闻早已传遍了业界。A君为了取得该女乘务的欢心不惜夸示了包下所有头等舱的财力。”  
“天。”  
“这个，要不要发个订正报道？”  
“.......”  
“不是女乘务而是男乘务啊。”

是吧？看着咧开嘴朝自己笑得明亮的灿烈，暻秀开始幻想起如果这张脸是拳击机器该有多好。如果那样的话感觉真的能打出世界纪录啊。暻秀呼地发出一声叹息后双手叉腰对着灿烈警告了起来。

“现在！我只想休息三十分钟！所以请不要叫我。”  
“不愿意呢。”  
“求你了灿烈君。”  
“知道了，那我在31分钟后找你。”

虽然很想对露齿笑得灿烂的灿烈竖起中指，暻秀还是忍住了冲动随意点了点头。重新回到厨房后，暻秀连围裙都没有脱下便坐倒在地看向了自己的手指。嗯。果然昂贵的东西是很漂亮呢。伯贤在发生关系后将这枚戒指套上自己的手指时，自己还大受感动泫然欲泣来着，不过那也已经是三个月前的事了。见自己一直紧盯着手指上的戒指，伯贤就以喜滋滋的脸问就那么喜欢吗？那时自己发挥了均摊本能，毫不迟疑地回答了“是！可是我要付多少才好？”因此还差点就引发了第三次白度-慧珍看见在飞机里争得口沫横飞的伯贤和暻秀后取的略称-。当然，最后面对着一边喊着难道哥是把我当女人看吗并愤愤不平的暻秀， 伯贤也只能无力地同意两人各摊一半。

“暻秀，在干什么？”  
伯贤掀开厨房的幕帘伸进头问了过来。  
“干活。”  
“朴灿烈欺负你？”  
“是。”

非常的。伯贤哥大概连猜也猜不到我已经给灿烈君换了几次桌布提供了几次饮料服务换了几次机餐送了几张毛毯吧。见暻秀发射可怜兮兮的目光，能大致了解情况的伯贤向着暻秀张开了胳膊。

“来抱抱，都暻秀。”

没等伯贤说完便扑到怀里的暻秀主动在伯贤的唇上吻了一记。帮我教训朴灿烈君吧。暻秀近乎撒娇地说着，伯贤便揽住暻秀的肩膀迎合地说了句要不要呢？

“等我们回首尔后要不要去看电影？”  
“什么电影？”  
“只要不是朴灿烈的电影看什么都无所谓。”  
“知道了。”

如今暻秀已经可以不时对伯贤使用平语了。虽然伯贤一直催促不要对自己使用敬语，但是最后却说偶尔混着用的平语更可爱还是维持现状吧。所以暻秀便如伯贤所愿，平时对他说着敬语，但是若有请求时便会偷偷地混用上平语，每当那时其结果都会如暻秀所愿。

“都暻秀你胖了？”  
“没有啊？”  
“可是腰怎么这样。”  
“所以不喜欢吗？”  
“不是，是说好看。”  
“我觉得真应该给发明自动航海装置系统的人颁发诺贝尔奖。”  
“为什么？”  
因为那个我们才能在厨房里做着这样那样的事啊。暻秀嘟囔着，伯贤便把放在暻秀腰际的手上移抓住了暻秀的脸颊后深深地吻了一记。

“这种事已经做过了，那种事要怎么做呢？”  
“那种事的话等慧珍去休息后就能做喽。”

此时，厨房的幕帘啪地一声被掀了开来。

“我有说过不要在这里这样吧。”

是紧咬着牙关的慧珍。

* * *  
“就这么直接撕掉。”  
“怎么可以那么做。毕竟这也是人家的心意啊。”  
“心意也是根据施与的人来决定要不要接受的。”  
“可是这个看起来很有意思啊。”  
“所以你现在是说我们要去这里？在这黄金一样的假日？去看朴灿烈出演的电影？”  
“又怎么样。反正是免费看电影啊。”  
“又不是公然搞外遇。”

伯贤以无语的表情撇过了头。几天前灿烈从飞机上下来时送给暻秀的便是由自己出演的电影试映会门票。作为好莱坞与韩国的合作产物，也是最近灿烈经常搭乘纽约行飞机折磨暻秀的原因所在。还是看着灿烈嘱咐一定要来看并附送一记wink后下机时，伯贤在自己的身后低吟一定要宰掉那小子这句话的源头。

“竟然说公然搞外遇！”  
“那如果要你跟我去以前百般追求我的女人工作的餐厅吃饭的话你会去吗？”  
“有过那种女人？！”  
“不是，只是举个例子而已。”  
“不一样好吧！”  
“啊，总之不去。”

哎，为什么不去啊！见暻秀抓着自己的胳膊摇晃，伯贤嫌麻烦似的拍开暻秀的手后抱起了胳膊。

“哥是不知道才会这样。这种时候才要给对方看我们非常相爱的样子让对方断了念头啊。”  
“.......”  
“他可是追问了我情侣戒指是在哪里订做的哦？”  
“所以有说是很贵的吗？”  
“当然！我说是Cartier的，他还说伯贤哥出手真大方呢。”  
“可我们是均摊啊。”

像是突然来到北极一般，两人之间的气氛瞬间降到了冰点。暻秀闭上了一直说着话的嘴看了看伯贤后困惑地犹豫着重新开了口。

“所以，我说我们是各付一半的。就说伯贤哥没品。”  
“.......”  
“还说你看吧所以应该跟自己在一起的啊…还”  
“所以说由我来买啊！”  
“不，我只是..”  
“还有，谁让你说得那么详细的。”

因为想要炫耀才那么说的啊。暻秀撇了撇嘴，这才放下胳膊的伯贤注视着暻秀的眼亲切地问了句是吗？我的暻秀原来是想炫耀和哥一起配的情侣戒指啊？对单恋着暻秀的朴灿烈。虽然伯贤是笑着对自己说话，但不知为何总是无法抹去其中带刺的感觉。

“啊，所以是去还是不去？”  
“去啊，去。”

离试映会开始还有三十分钟，现在出发的话刚刚好呢。伯贤在确认了时间后穿上了夹克衫，而暻秀看了下自己身上的连帽衫再看了下伯贤刚刚穿上的夹克衫，从嘴里发出了“呃”的声音。

“怎么？”  
“哥穿着夹克衫的话我总不能穿着连帽衫吧。得换件衣服了。”  
“不行。你这样子最好看。”

是伯贤最喜欢的嫩黄连帽衫。在暻秀被慧珍发现而陷入苦恼的那天，伯贤拜访暻秀的家时暻秀穿过的那件嫩黄连帽衫。要问伯贤有多么喜欢那件连帽衫，伯贤甚至哀求过能否在飞行时以那件连帽衫代替制服。当然暻秀是对伯贤不成体统的要求嗤之以鼻就是了。拿上车钥匙的伯贤牵着暻秀的手走到了公寓地下停车场。虽然是伯贤独自居住的公寓，但是不知从何时起，暻秀的物品也渐渐变多了起来。比如说暻秀的牙刷，暻秀的拖鞋，枕头等等。

“真搞不懂朴灿烈为什么有那么高的人气。”  
“为什么？长得又帅个子又高很帅气不是么。”  
“........”  
“啊不，虽然在我眼里边伯贤更帅。”  
“我要吃醋了。”  
“啊，又来了！”

在距离伯贤家不远的电影院举行的试映会云集了无数的采访阵容和粉丝们。大概因为是vip试映会的缘故，不止灿烈，还会有其他著名艺人全体出动。因不停响起的快门声和每当艺人出现时响起的影迷们的欢呼声，感觉耳朵都要发烫了。而当灿烈出现时，几乎掀翻屋顶的尖叫声让他们差点以为耳膜都被震破了。

“有时看着朴灿烈上电视或那样人气超高的样子，真的好神奇。”  
“神奇什么？”  
“比如那样的人竟然会喜欢我。”  
“还有什么。”  
“只是觉得神奇啊。”

望着正不停向着采访阵容和粉丝们挥手的灿烈，暻秀和伯贤相视一笑后走进了电影院。在电影开始放映前，还有个出演阵容简单打招呼和介绍的采访。每个人都为了取得向灿烈提问的机会而争先恐后地举着手。但是比起这些，为什么我们的位置是正中央？每当朴灿烈注视这里时都感觉好有负担感啊。伯贤在暻秀耳边呢喃，而暻秀怕痒地推开伯贤后专注地看着正在接受采访的灿烈。

“这次扮演的是被所爱之人背叛的角色，据我所知朴灿烈君是第一次挑战这种角色呢。感想如何？”  
“因为是这之前从没挑战过的角色，所以感觉挺新鲜的。而且最重要的是我在不久前失恋了哦。”

天，这个疯子。同时齐齐发出一声短促呻吟的暻秀和伯贤开始在心里狠狠咒起了灿烈。

“因此一边感受着失恋的疼痛一边演戏，所以才会发挥得更棒。”  
“如果要对一脚踢开朴灿烈君的那位惊人的女性说一句话的话？”  
“想要对他说，可不要放松警惕哦。”

现在是看着我和哥说的没错吧？好像没错啊这个疯子。伯贤以颇大的嗓门骂起了灿烈，坐在前面的女人以光速剧烈地转过头狠狠地瞪了眼伯贤。不用猜也知道是灿烈的热血狂饭。

电影颇为有趣。因为是好莱坞制作的电影，所以内容演出甚至是服装也很棒。票房大卖可能性？朴灿烈出演的电影当然会票房大卖了。在演艺界，灿烈可是金字招牌的票房保证。因为是即便有一百亿酬劳，但只要剧本不符合自己口味便是看也不会看上一眼的灿烈。所以既然是灿烈出演的电影，便是艺术性与商业性两手抓两手过硬的。并没有机会对灿烈说电影很好看。因为从登场到退场为止都围绕着一群的记者。最后退场时，暻秀向着朝伯贤和暻秀这边挥手的灿烈尴尬地挥挥手便是全部。

“不过真了不起呢。”  
“是吧？”  
“这种时候应该说，即便如此还是哥更帅的。”  
“即便如此还是哥更帅呢。”  
“我可不想接受毫无诚意的赞美。”

走出电影院走向停车场时，自然而然地跟着伯贤的暻秀在巡视了下四周后挽上了伯贤的胳膊。跟着看了下四周的伯贤以惊讶的表情看了会儿暻秀，暻秀笑了笑开了口。

“真的。哥更帅。”

既然人家都说了两遍了，再否定就有些不合礼数了。和暻秀十指交扣的伯贤以轻快的脚步走向了自己的车。

* * *  
“唔嗯，哥，这时候有人过来怎么办啊。”  
“不知道，啊。”  
“别..别再做了..哈..”

要说这里是哪里的话，既非酒店也非旅馆更不是伯贤的公寓，而是飞往纽约的飞机上。而且还是神圣的厨房内部。在狭窄的空间里，伯贤正抓着暻秀的腰卖力摆动着腰。当然衣服是几乎都穿在身上。

“啊，真是的，明天也要飞啊，要我怎么办。”  
“那你就不要穿围裙啊。”  
“我说，发机餐时如何不穿围裙啊！”  
“朴灿烈的话随便给就好。”

暻秀脱力地瘫软在了地上，伯贤托起暻秀的腰扶起后帮他清理了后面，随即坐到椅子上，并让暻秀坐在了自己的腿上。

“要快点换气啊。”  
“也是。慧珍小姐只看过我们接吻，还没看到我们做这个的样子呢。”  
“啊，你真的疯了。”  
“你不也很享受的吗。”

伯贤在抱住暻秀腰部的胳膊上使了力拉了过来，唔地呻吟出声的暻秀啪地打了下伯贤的手。伯贤见状忙给暻秀揉起了腰并观察起了暻秀的表情。

“我说啊，哥。给我按摩是很好啦。”  
“嗯？”  
“但是很奇怪地总觉得哥好像又兴奋起来了？”  
“啊，很明显吗？”

阿西！真是！我说过不能做第二次的！暻秀再度打了伯贤的手并欲从腿上坐起来，伯贤连忙紧抓住暻秀，把自己的脸埋在了暻秀的背上。有都暻秀的味道呢。正当伯贤埋着脸嘟囔的时候，厨房的幕帘突然唰地掀了开来。

“那个，虽然很抱歉在办事中途打扰。”  
“..........”  
“不能随意进入这里。”

是灿烈。不同于因惊慌和羞耻而张着嘴僵住的暻秀，伯贤甚至充满余裕地抬起下巴提醒起对方不能随意进入。

“呼，这精丨液的气味啊。”  
“......”  
“本打算就这样等下去的，但是按了几十次呼叫也没有反应。”  
“......”  
“因为说了机餐马上就准备后，但过了好一会儿都没来，还以为出什么事了才过来看看的，结果。”  
“…很抱歉。”  
“我已经跟大韩航空的赵会长混了个脸熟了哦，我要不要直接找他申诉去呢？”  
“…..马上就为您准备。”

灿烈点了点头后用食指和拇指掐住鼻子似要阻挡气味，并状似无意地嘟囔了句。

“因为飞机在剧烈地摇晃，本来还以为发生了机内广播没来得及通知的气流颠簸了呢。”  
“..........”

灿烈离开后，暻秀啊啊尖叫着激烈地打起了伯贤的肩膀。好丢人好丢人好丢人！以后要怎么见朴灿烈的脸啊。呜呜。暻秀把脸埋进了伯贤的肩，伯贤轻轻拍着暻秀的背开了口。

“我会负责的。”  
“那是什么鬼话！”  
可爱死了，我的都暻秀。抓着暻秀的双颊嘿嘿笑着的伯贤从椅子上站了起来，并排站到了正准备着机餐的暻秀身旁。

“我要快点当上机长了呢。”  
“突然怎么了。”  
“因为也想在驾驶舱做啊。”

疯子。边伯贤肯定是比朴灿烈还要严重的疯子。不是，他是怎么隐瞒至今活过来的啊。用尽全力瞪了伯贤的暻秀重新安静地做起了准备，伯贤抱住了暻秀的腰，在他的耳边呢喃了起来。

“暻秀啊，我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，伯贤哥。”

把正在准备的牛排就那么放置在料理台上，转身揽住伯贤脖子的暻秀正忙着迎合伯贤亲吻自己的节奏。而正因饥饿而呻吟着按下呼叫按钮的灿烈早被抛到了九霄云外。

 

—正文END—

本文从2013年1月26日开始连载，正文完结于5月23日。之后还有一篇外传。


End file.
